


Vulnerable

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This most definitely is not my best, I was just in a writing mood. Please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This most definitely is not my best, I was just in a writing mood. Please forgive me.

Harry and Louis were back at their flat after a super hectic New Years Eve. 

Louis threw a house party, which Harry couldn’t attend to because he had to be in New York to kiss Taylor at midnight. Yuck. Harry wanted to go to his boyfriends’ party. So much. He even tried to “forget” his passport at home. But of course, management made him catch a last minute flight. So he ended up not being with the boy he loved on New Years Eve. 

Now Harry was at the store stocking up on food and such for the flat. He hated leaving Louis at home, even just for a little while. After having the taste of Taylors lips on his, all he wanted to do was lay in bed, cuddle, and kiss Louis all day long. 

*

"I’m home, babe.” Harry yelled as he walked through the front door. He walked straight to the kitchen, put the groceries away, and made two cups of tea. Wondering where his boyfriend was, he went on a search through their flat. 

He checked their music room, no Louis. Checked Louis’ room, no Louis. And then he stood frozen in his place when he heard a soft sob come from down the hall. 

He walked swiftly down the hall to his bedroom, his door was closed, but Louis was definitely in there. Crying. 

“Lou, Babe can I come in?” Harry asked tapping on the door. 

No Answer. Just sounds of his boyfriend being so very upset. 

So he quietly and slowly opens the door.

Louis is curled up in his bed faced away from the door. Earphones in. Crying his eyes out.

He rushes over to the side of the bed and sets their tea down on the nightstand. He lifts the covers up on the bed and slides in behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his waist. 

Louis jumps slightly from the contact but immediately pulls his headphones out of his ears and turns over to curl into Harrys’ chest but continues to cry with sobs that wrack his body. 

“shh. Shh, baby. Can you tell me what’s got you so upset?” 

Louis just nodded his head and took deep breaths trying to center himself before speaking. Harry slowly rubbed circles in his back to help soothe him, which Louis was very thankful for.

“I- I saw the video. Of you kissing her. That kiss was supposed to be mine!” another sob escaped his throat but Harry just held him closer. 

“Oh my goodness, baby. I’m so sorry. I had to. I would have much rather been with you. I’m just so sorry you had to see it."

 

“You’re going to like her better than me though! She-she’s prettier, and taller, and skinnier than me.”

“Louis, Love, That’s absolutely not true. You’re the most gorgeous thing on this planet. She doesn’t come close to your looks. And I love your height. I love how much smaller than me you are. It let’s me cuddle you easier and fit you into my arms just like this.” He said kissing the top of his boyfriends head. “You’re right, Lou, She is skinnier than you. But I love your tummy. So much. You have no idea how much I adore it.”

Louis moved his head from under Harrys’ chest to rest it on his forehead.

Harry reached up and gently wiped the tears from Louis face. 

“But what if you change your mind?” Louis asked. Fresh tears falling down his face. Harry just bent down to kiss them away before more erupted. 

“No no no, Baby. That would never ever happen.” He put his hand in the small of Louis’ back to pull his chest flush against his own.

“No one could ever replace you. Ever. I’m not sure if I tell you enough, but you’re my whole world. You mean more to me than anything else ever has and ever will. I love you with everything have. To the moon and back through anything. Always.”

This time when tears spilled over Louis’ eyes, there was a soft smile on his face and he was pulling Harry as close as could, hiding his face in his chest. Harry just wrapped him securely in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” He whimpered into his chest. “Just the thought of losing you kills me and makes me crazy sometimes."

“You’ll never lose me, love. You’ll never even come close.”

“Kiss?” Louis asked pouting over dramatically.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

It was sweet, soft and slow. Perfect for the moment.

“I love you, Lou”

“I love you too, Hazza-bear. “

“Sleep time now, Lou Lou.. You look exhausted.” He said pulling the covers up to Louis’ shoulders. 

“Be here when I wake up?” He mumbled. Eyes growing heavy.

“Of course.”


End file.
